Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote support system, an information processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus, methods of controlling these, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
As actions for dealing with troubleshooting and usage of products become more complicated, customers frequently directly make questions to a call-center of a manufacturer to get answers. In order to appropriately and quickly deal with troubleshooting, a remote support system including an image processing apparatus and a malfunction management server of the call-center that manages error information of the image processing apparatus is being considered. It is proposed that in the above described remote support system, an operator performs support by remotely operating the image processing apparatus, for which the support is received, from an information processing apparatus of the call-center. In such a remote support system, software of the customer that receives the support can be operated and checked from the information processing apparatus of the call-center. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-143137, a technique is proposed in which, by capturing the PC screen of the customer and transmitting it to a server, the operator swiftly understands a state of trouble.
However, there is a problem as is recited below in the foregoing conventional technique. For example, although it is possible to execute handling of troubleshooting and usage of a product by software screen checking and remote operation in the above described conventional technique, it is not possible to execute operations with respect to hardware. For this reason, in a case of performance of troubleshooting and usage of a product of a scope in which remote operation of a software screen cannot be executed, it is necessary that the operator of the call-center make an oral explanation to the customer and there is a problem in that this is difficult for the customer to understand.